


home

by holy1_hell1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, Homelessness, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Starvation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1
Summary: 'theo smiles weakly, blood staining his teeth as he falls to the ground with a soft thud.'orthe one where theo saves the parent pack and gets hurt doing so, giving the pack a window into his life
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 14
Kudos: 284





	home

**BEACON HILLS HAD BEEN RELATIVELY PEACEFUL AFTER THE ANUK-ITE AND HUNTERS** , so peaceful that Theo started to become paranoid, he would barely sleep anymore (not that he he slept a lot before anyway), he would patrol the town, making sure that no had gotten up to any funny business. It was Beacon Hills after all, the trees probably had tricks up their sleeves.

_dumbar:_

_pack meeting in 20, my place_

He glanced at the message, sighing as he started the truck. He wasn't in the mood to be bashed by the rest of the pack, but going there meant that he could finally eat something - pickpocketing people was harder when they avoided you like the plague. His stomach rumbled loudly at the though of food, it was a miracle he lasted so long, he could see himself getting weaker day by day and he loathed the day where exhaustion would greet him like and old friend, crushing him until he saw black.

-

As soon as Theo entered, he wanted to leave, apparently no one had bothered to tell him the _whole_ pack was in town, including Stiles, Malia and Kira (who seemed far too tense with the fact that he was here). Kira didn't say anything though and he assumed that she'd been caught up with everything that happened after he'd been pulled out of hell - she just watched him warily.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started," Scotts starts off, "Argent's sources tell us that Monroe is planning something, they don't know what, but she was gathering recruits."

Theo doesn't listen though, he's too busy trying to make sure that he doesn't pass out from sheer exhaustion. The lack of food and sleep taking a toll on him, he was still part human after all (he doesn't believe that to be honest).

He didn't realise he was falling asleep until Liam nudged him, confusion making its way onto his face. He mutters out a small ' _sorry_ ' and stands up straighter, wilfully ignoring the looks the beta was throwing him. 

"Theo?"

"Mhm?" He looks up at Scott through half lidded eyes, fighting exhaustion.

"I asked you if you wanted to add anything?"

That catches him off guard, he blinks a few times, making sure that he wasn't just hallucinating this, "Uh, no, well, I was doing patrols and there were new, unfamiliar scents at the old Hale house."

Scott raises an eyebrow, "Patrols?"

He rubs the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable at the new found attention on him, "Yeah, patrols."

Scott smiles, his eyes holding an emotion Theo can't quite place. Then Stiles scoffs, ruining the small bit of hope flourishing in his chest, crushing it under the disgusted look on his face, Malia joins him as well. He ignores them.

He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen where the adults are peacefully talking over the island. Jenna smiles at him as he takes an apple lying in the fruit basket, the others either glance at him or ignore him, Jenna was the only one who actually paid attention to him, her and David.

-

_"You reek of anxiety."_

_Liam scowls at him, causing Theo to smirk as he drives to the Geyer household._

_"Shut up." He mutters._

_"I don't know why you're freaking out, they probably know, and if they don't well that's going to be fun."_

_"I said shut up." Liam growls._

_Theo smiles as Liam's scent shifts from anxiety to anger._

_Theo had to literally drag Liam out of the car._

_"Liam stop being so fucking stubborn and go in!"_

_Liam whines, refusing to move, "Dammit Liam, Scott, Melissa and the Sheriff are going to be there."_

_Liam continued to whine, Theo huffs, wondering how on earth did he end up being the one to babysit him._

_Liam lets out a yelp when Theo drops him on the floor, not expecting the cold concrete to hit him in the back. He glares at Theo as he stalks past him and towards the front door._

_He could hear Melissa and Noah talking to the Geyers, explaining the supernatural element of Beacon Hills. He watches as Liam mood in front of the door, his hands shaking, and at that moment Theo felt sympathetic (or what he thinks is sympathetic, he was still dealing with the fact that he had to deal with emotions)._

_All eyes turn on them as they walk in. He subconsciously moves closer to Liam, an effort to comfort him that doesn't go unnoticed by the beta who shuffles closer to Theo._

_"We know," Jenna starts, "We know baby, and we don't care, we just want you to be safe."_

_Liam starts shaking, tears flowing from his eyes as Jenna moves to hug her son. He doesn't miss the way Liam takes a deep breath of her lavender scent or the way he melts when David joins the hug as well. And Theo yearns for that, he wishes that he'd never listened to the Dread Doctors, he'd never killed Tara._

_"Are you a werewolf too?"_

_Theo's caught off guard by the question but he manages to compose himself quickly, "Uh no, well, kind of, I'm a chimera - I'm part wolf, part coyote."_

_He watches as David's eyes glitter with curiosity, "Chimera you say, as in-"_

_"Yes," Theo cuts him off, hoping it didn't come out as rude._

_"David!" Jenna laughs, smacking her husband's head lightly, "Later."_

_-_

Theo smiles at the memory, it was a sprinkle of normalcy in his life (or as close to normal he can get to in Beacon Hills).

Theo hears them before he actually sees them. The smell of gunpowder and wolfsbane hits his nose while he hears the safety being turned off and a dozen heartbeats.

"Get down!" 

He barely has time to scream as bullets slice through the air, embedding themselves into his back. He doesn't pay attention to it though, he pushes everyone down and behind the island, taking more bullets than he could count. He's breathing heavily, eyes raking over everyone crouched on the floor, making sure that they don't have in bullets in them. He lets out a breath of relief when he sees that no one was hurt. 

He doesn't know how long they wait there, waiting for the rain of bullets to stop. He winces when he tries to shift in a more comfortable position. 

It finally stops, they all get up cautiously, still crouched low in case hunters come back. 

"Is everyone here okay?" Scott comes rushing into the kitchen, eyes gazing over everyone, just like Theo did minutes before. 

"Yeah, thanks to Theo here." David gestures to him.

Theo smiles weakly, blood staining his teeth as he falls to the ground with a soft _thud_.

-

 **LIAM STIFLES A SCREAM WHEN THEO HITS THE FLOOR,** his back was littered with holes, from what he could see there were at least 7 holes (and those weren't the ones that were fully covered with blood).

"Quick take him to the sofa." His dad orders.

Liam and Scott take lift him up, surprised at how light he was. They lay him down on the sofa, chest down as Melissa and his dad rush in, carrying the emergency first aid box that they had.

Everyone gasps when they cut though his shirt, astonished at the amount of blood the chimera's back was covered in, the new wave a darker shade than the dried up blood. Some holes were now oozing out black blood.

Liam panics, he doesn't know why he panics but he panics; yellow bleeds into his irises as he fangs and claws drop out. 

"Liam?" Scott asks tentatively, "Liam, you need to calm."

Liam tried, he really did, but he couldn't. The sight of Theo covered in his own blood was enough to send him to a panic. 

"I can't Scott, I can't!" 

He was shaking now, he can't tell if it's because the adrenaline wore off or if it was because he was scared, either way he couldn't stop shaking.

"Liam what three thing cannot be long hidden?"

"The sun," He takes in a deep breath, hoping that it works, "The moon," He takes another deep breath, this time the scent of Theo's blood wafts up his nose and he gags.

"I can't Scott." He pleads, panic slowly turning into fear, "Scott I can't, help me."

Scott grabs him, and takes him upstairs, dragging Malia along with him. They hold him under the cold water of the shower while he calmed down. 

"Are you calm now?"

He nodded, sending droplets of water across the room. They walk out and leave him to dry off and change. When he walks back down, all eyes are on him, it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he hates it - Kira especially, she was watching every move of his, making him feel like prey.

He glances at Theo's body, now clean of blood as stitches litter his back. It was only then that he noticed that his spine was sticking out much more predominantly than it should. 

"Dad, his spine-"

Liam watches as his dad turns back to Theo, examining his back, careful not to touch the newly stitched skin.

"Turn him around, slowly."

He obliges, Scott helping him. They take his shoulders and slowly turn him, unaware of the sight that was about to greet them.

Everyone gasped, including Stiles and Malia. Theo's ribs were sticking out, his stomach practically nonexistent. How did they not notice? 

"Oh my god." Scott whispers, Liam could smell the guilt radiating off him.

No one says anything, all too shocked. They all hated him, they even sent him to hell, but seeing someone, _a child_ , like this, it broke them.

Liam wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to punch something. How long had he been suffering through this? It was all his fault, Theo was supposed to be his responsibility, now here he was, barely alive, hanging onto a thread for dear life.

"We need to take him to the hospital." It was Melissa who finally spoke.

She couldn't take her eyes off Theo, he didn't look like the evil mastermind who killed Scott, and nearly destroyed the pack - he looked like a boy desperately in need of help. His face was sunken, cheeks hollow and lips thin. His regularly tanned skin now pale as snow in comparison, his lips were more blue than red and for a second Melissa saw the 4th grader that followed Scott and Stiles like a lost puppy.

-

They reached the hospital in record time, breaking numerous Beacon Hills speeding laws. 

Liam watched as they hooked Theo up to numerous machines, pumping him full of medication and glucose. 

"Parrish called," The Sheriff says, "Says he needs to tell us something about Theo."

Ten minutes later Parrish walks up to the pack, all looking various shades of worried and guilty.

"I talked to some of the deputies, they're telling me he's homeless, he sleeps in his truck."

Something breaks inside Liam and anger makes way, fuelling every cell in his body. He closes his eyes, ignoring everyone around him, trying to calm himself down. His claws dig into his palm, blood dripping onto the pristine white floor. His mind swirling with images of Theo sleeping all alone in the back of his truck, the lingering scent of fear and regret whenever he hitches a ride with the chimera. He thinks about Theo sacrificing himself when he first came back to hell or when he dragged Liam in the elevator, saving him from the onslaught of bullets coming from the hunters. He can feel his claws retracting, his fangs disappearing and eyes turning back to their normal blue.

-

 **THEO WAKES UP TO THE STEADY BEEPING OF AN ECG,** the smell of disinfectant and blood wafts up his nose. He blinks groggily, eyes adjusting to the light around him. He's in the hospital. He frowns, he doesn't remember coming here. It must mean one things, he's dead. A weak smile makes its way onto his face, at least he died protecting the people he cared about. 

He frowns again, he's back in hell, this time for real, there would be no one to pull him out of the ground - this was it, he would forever ever be stuck with Tara as she rips his - her - heart out. He shifts in the bed, welcoming the fact that he didn't wake up in the morgue this time, he was in no hurry to find her. He knew this was some trick of hers, it had to be, otherwise he wouldn't be in the hospital.

When the door opens, he was expecting Tara, not Liam and Scott. His eyebrows furrow, they weren't supposed to be here. 

"Thank god you're awake." Scott exhales.

Theo's frown deepens, what was she up to?

"Tara?"

It was their turn to be confused, Scott cocks his head to the side looking more lost than ever.

"Tara? Is this some kind of sick joke?" 

"Theo-"

Theo doesn't let Liam speak, he knows if he does, it would all come crashing down, he'd probably morph into Tara as she plunged her hand into his chest to rightfully claim what was hers.

"Come on then, come get it! I'm right here!" He screams.

"Theo-"

"C'mon Tara, enough with the games, come get it, I'm here, what are you waiting for?" He's screaming hysterically.

He flinches when Liam touches his arm, waiting for it to turn ice cold.

"Theo, you're not in hell, you're here, we're real." He tells him gently.

Theo's hand shake as he reaches to touch him, his face is warm, contrasting everything in hell.

He whips his head around when the whole pack walks in, faces will with relief - even Stiles and Malia smelt of relief, even if they didn't show it.

"You scared us quiet a bit kiddo." Melissa explains.

Theo watches her fiddling with different things when he Scott calls him, his eyes full of guilt?

"How long Theo?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been homeless?" 

Theo stills, jaw hardening, "That's none of your business."

"Theo please." Liam pleads.

Theo sighs, damn the blue-eyed beta. 

"Since you pulled me out of hell." He mutters quietly, but it didn't matter, over half the room had supernatural hearing.

"That was almost 6 months ago!" Scott exclaims.

"When was the last time you ate?" Melissa questioned him.

Theo clenches his fist, he hated this, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, pity rolling off him in waves - he didn't want their pity.

"Why does it matter? The bullets are gone and I'm feeling much better, so if you could just sign whatever papers you need to and I'll be on my way." He snarls.

"It matters because I could count your ribs though your t-shirt. So I'll ask you again, when was the last time you ate food."

"A few hours ago, you saw me eat the apple."

Melissa rolls her eyes and huffs, "Okay let me rephrase that, when was the last time you had a proper, hot meal?"

Theo sighs, there was no point in lying, he knew what he looked like, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know okay? I think it was before you sent me to hell, I've been living off scraps since coming back." He snaps.

Melissa inhales sharply, not expecting that response.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Liam asks him, voice soft.

It takes every ounce of self control that Theo posses to not break down crying, "It was none of your business that's why, I was doing just fine-"

"Just fine? You nearly died!"

"Why do you care? I killed Scott, I left Malia to die and Lydia in Eichen to be tortured and experimented to on, I killed my sister, I killed Tracy, Josh and a hundred more people! I deserve it!" Theo was screaming, his voice hoarse, "You should've left me in the ground" He mutters.

The room falls silent, the only sound being Theo's racing heart and heavy breathing.

"The old Theo deserved that." Stiles spoke.

The looked at him wide eyed.

"The Theo that killed and manipulated deserved it. The Theo that's in front of me is a different Theo, this is the Theo from 4th that I remember. From what I heard this Theo saved Liam, he helped Scott and nearly died on the way - this Theo took the pain of a dying hunter so that he wouldn't die in pain." Stiles continued, "This Theo deserves a chance."

Theo sucked in a breath, he wasn't expecting anyone to defend him, let alone Stiles of all the people. 

"We're trying to help you Theo." Scott concludes.

"I don't want your help." He snarls.

"Dammit Theo," Liam growls, "You're my pack, and pack help each other."

"Your pack?" His voice is quiet, vulnerable.

"Yes you colossal dumbass, you're a part of my pack."

Theo chuckles, of course Liam would ruin the moment with something as stupid as 'colossal dumbass'.

"So please, let us help you."

He nods, resigning himself to his fate. 

\- 

**fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> i deliberately kept is as an ambiguous ending because it's teen wolf after all - i hope ya'll liked this, and i might possibly add a second chapter but il doubt it
> 
> also it makes my day when you guys leave kudos or comments ! 
> 
> don't forget to look at my other stories please !


End file.
